Last Days
by Miss.Kick.Ass
Summary: A swarm of monsters is out on the loose. They attack a blind girl, Rachel. Jack knows no cure for her. She is the only living suspect that the creatures have not killed yet. It's only a matter of time until she dies as well. Can he stop it?
1. And So It Begins

_And So it Begins_

Rachel Evans was a normal girl until about the age of seven. She and her sister, Sam, were going outside to play with firecrackers. It was suppose to be harmless and fun but ended up as a visit to the hospital. The girls got a little rough and a firecracker ended up flying at Rachel's eyes. From that day onward, Rachel has been blind.

She walked though the streets of Cardiff like every other person, only she had help from a cane. As she tapped the cane on the hard concrete floor echoes would bounce back to her telling her is something was in front of her. She hit her white cane on the concrete several times as she neared the intersection of two roads. There were at least three people in front of her. She stopped and waited with them, for them to move so she could go on her way across the street.

Behind her she could hear a man loudly chewing his gum and popping it. He kept on walking. And to her left she head the twelve O' clock bus approaching. She though the man would stop but he kept walking. At the last minute, Rachel stuck out her cane causing the man to stop.

"Bloody hell! I didn't see that coming," he said.

"Neither did I," grinned Rachel as she kept on walking, leaving the man to stare at her as she left.

Rachel walked for a few blocks down to an old theater. She loved coming here. It was almost falling apart--not that she could see it. But when she walked in it felt like home. Rachel walked though the corridors and into one of the theater rooms. She loved the smell of the theater. Slowly she walked forward and into the area the orchestra would play in. She sat down at the piano and began to play a lovely melody.

At the other end of the theater a group of people who called themselves Torchwood had burst though the doors. They were chasing what looked like a group of flies. The flies went down the same corridor Rachel had gone down. They flew though the cracks in the door and into Rachel's room. Fallowing the music, they found Rachel. Torchwood had burst though the doors causing Rachel to jump and gasp. That's all the fly creatures needed to enter her body.

"We're too late!" she heard a woman say. Rachel felt the creatures enter her body and in a few moments, she had passed out.

--

"How long's she got?" asked a husky voice that Rachel did not recognize.

"Three days before they eat her up," answered another male voice. Three days? Panic began to swell inside Rachel's chest. She quickly sprung up causing a jolt of pain to her rib cage.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she asked, getting frustrated with her inability to see anything.

"You're in Torchwood, Rachel," said a man with the American accent.

"How do you know my name?" she asked as a hand guided her down into a resting position.

"We know a lot about you……" he answered.

"You said I have three days?" she turned to the man helping her, the doctor she assumed, "What does that mean?"

He took a deep breath, "It means you haven't got much time left."

"What do you mean? I'm only twenty-five!" she told him.

"You remember, at the theater, passing out?" he asked her.

"I do, but why?"

"Something entered your body," answered the American man, "and it's eating you up alive."

"Well, there has to be something you can do. There has to be!"

"There isn't, Rachel. I'm sorry," he answered, but his voice was unchanging.

"No, you aren't sorry," she told him, "How many people have you seen die, Mister….Mister…Oh, I don't even know your name!"

"I've seen more than my fair share of people dying, and it doesn't get any easier over time," he answered. Rachel felt a stabbing pain at her rib cage. It was as if someone was ribbing something inside her. She grabbed her chest in pain and the doctor beside her stopped her from squirming on the table.  
"It's starting, Jack," he said.

"We can only slow the process down, Rachel," the man called Jack told her.

"Whatever! Just stop the pain! Please!" she begged.

"Do it, Owen," he ordered. Owen injected a dose of morphine into Rachel's IV. Slowly, Rachel began to feel calmer and more at peace. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Are you sure there isn't anything we can do for her?" Owen asked Jack.

"No, they won't leave until they've fully killed her, and then they'll move on to the next person."

Rachel had woken up in a room all alone. She had no knowledge of the place and was unable to see it at all. She grabbed her white cane and knocked it against the concrete floor. She could feel that there was a table beside the bed, but the room was very cleared off and had been rid of all the clutter.

Rachel slowly got up and pulled on the dark glasses that hid her smoky iris'. She walked towards the door, her cane in front of her making sure she did not bump into anything. She opened the large wooden door and peered out into the corridor.

"Hello?" she called out. No one answered. She tapped her cane on the ground. There were stairs below. Rachel gripped the railing with both hands and limped downstairs. Whatever was wrong with her was slowly paralyzing her ability to move. She got down the stairs, but dropped her cane on the concrete floor. She knew there was no point in looking for it. She would probably never find it. Instead, she spread her hands out in front of her and felt for the nearest wall. Rachel fallowed that wall until she reached a dead end. She sighed and turned back around.

There was a large noise. Something out of a dinosaur movie. A bird like squawk from up above her. She looked around her in fear. What was this place?

"Hello," someone behind her said. She turned around quickly, "I'm not going to hurt you," the woman reassured.

"Who are you?" asked Rachel.

"I'm Gwen, I work here. Now, why don't you come with me. I'll take you back to your room," she said.

"I don't want to go back there. I want to go home," answered Rachel.

"You can go home in the morning," she reassured her.

"How do I know you just won't--" Rachel doubled over in pain. She fell to the floor, unable to feel anything in her leg. Gwen ran over to her, helping her up, and keeping her steady.

"OWEN!" she called for the doctor. He came downstairs.

"What?" he sounded exhausted. Gwen didn't need to explain because Owen took Rachel's other side and they helped her back to her room.

"They are going faster than I expected," Owen said in a hushed whisper, thinking Rachel's sensitive ears could not hear him. Going faster than he expected? How much time did she exactly have?

Authors Note: White Cane - Cane blind people often used to see what is in front of them. :)


	2. Weevils and Blood

Gwen helped Rachel get down to Owens' office for her hourly check up. She was feeling worse and worse by the minute. She could feel herself slowly dying. Gwen helped her up onto the bed stand. She handed Rachael her cane.

"Do you want me to stay here until Owen gets back?" asked Gwen. Rachel shook her head.

"You've got other things to do than babysit me," she answered. Gwen smiled and left the room. Rachel tapped her cane on several things in the room. The feedback she got was limited. Her strong sense of hearing was going down. Sometimes, in the dark, Rachel could hear the buzzing creatures inside her. She still didn't believe they were aliens. There was no such thing. The door opened, and Rachel straightened up.

"How are you feeling today?" Owen asked casually. He removed Rachel's sunglasses and examined her milky white pupils.

"Like I'm dying," answered Rachel. Owen stopped for a second and grabbed a stethoscope.

"Breathe deeply for me, please," he answered. Rachel took a deep breath, but it only sent her into a fit of coughs. In the short seconds that Owen was able to hear anything, he heard buzzing. Owen tried again and heard more buzzing. They're eating away at her heart. He was sure about that.

"Doctor Owen," Rachel coughed. He looked at her, "you heard the buzzing too? I'm not going crazy then," she concluded.

"No, you aren't crazy," he verified.

"But aliens," she said, "That can't be a diagnosis," she mumbled. Owen thought for a moment. Rachel deserved to know somethings. He put down the stethoscope and picked up Rachel's cane.

"Come on," he said as he helped her off the bed. Rachel took her cane in one hand and held on to the good doctor's arm with the other.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"A little detour to where we keep the aliens," he answered as he started to move quickly. Rachel had no idea where they were going. She had paid attention in previous times and knew how to get to her confined room from Owen's station. She knew how to get from her room to Ianto's station. But she had never been down this corridor before. Owen stopped at a door and swiped his card though it. The door opened with a swish. As they entered the room, Rachel could hear growling noises coming from somewhere in the room. Owen set her down on a chair.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Torchwood," answered Owen. Rachel did her best to shoot him a glare. That was their explanation for everything odd she came too "Torchwood". Owen let go of her arm.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"I'm going to be right here. I just have to calm them down so they don't kill us," he answered frankly. Rachel didn't say anything as she heard his footsteps fade. Owen went over to the alien cells and punched in a few numbers.

"Sedatives releasing. Sedatives releasing," said a computerized voice. Rachel heard hissing noises coming from tubes. The growling noises of the creatures in the cells died down into groans.

"What did you do to them?" she questioned.

"I only calmed them down. They'll be fine," answered Owen. He helped Rachel up and took her to the cell of one of the creatures. He didn't open the door to the cell just yet. Rachel placed a hand on the glass doors and felt a cold, deformed nose brush against the palm of her hand. She quickly moved her hand away in fear.

"What are they?" she asked. Owen shrugged.

"We don't really know, but Jack named them Weevils."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Yes, they can kill people, they have killed people," he answered. Rachel stared at the creatures she was unable to see. She began to feel dizzy. Rachel could no longer stand for long periods of time. The buzzing inside her head grew louder and louder. Rachel grabbed a hold of Owens' hand tightly, "Are you okay?" he asked. Rachel tried to shake her head but it hurt too much. She began to cough uncontrollably. Blood. Rachel could taste her own blood coming from her mouth. As she coughed the blood hit parts of the glass cells. The creatures inside gave a roar and jumped at the glass. They had turned rabid and the sedatives were not working anymore. Owen pressed a button to call for help. The door opened with another swish and she heard several footsteps. The footsteps were drown out as Rachel lost conscientiousness.

--

"What were you thinking taking her to the Weevil cages?" scolded Jack.

"She's dying, Jack! They're getting to her heart. Who is she going to tell?" yelled Owen.

"And your detour could have killed her faster," answered Jack.

"When did you start caring whether someone lives or dies around us?" he asked, "You can live forever. She's only got a few day! Does that seem fair to you, Jack?" Owen was fed up by now. He grabbed his lab coat and went to the door. He shot Jack a glare before leaving the room and slamming the door loudly behind him.

"No, it isn't fair at all," whispered Jack as Owen slammed the door. Jack stared at the door for a moment, "But is there anything I can do about it?" he questioned to himself. He didn't quite know the answer yet. But he was going to find one.


End file.
